Princesse des Enfers
by Elena Narcissa Malfoy
Summary: Mon nom est Aira Pheles. Avec Méphisto et Amaimon, mes frères, je dois remplir la mission qui m'a été donné par Satan. Trouver une énergie inconnue, combattre les rebelles, et échapper au Vatican. Parce que oui, Rin Okumura et son jumeau, Yukio Okumura ont été envoyés ici, pour éliminer les démons. Et ce ici, c'est mon collège, dans un village paumé et de là où je croyais venir.
1. Chapter 1

Le garçon poussa un cri indigné lorsqu'il trébucha. Se tournant vers moi, il m'attrapa violemment le bras, un air qui se voulait menaçant sur le visage. Je lui jeta un regard noir et me dégagea de son emprise. Je toqua trois coups à la porte de la salle P10. J'ouvris, carnet de correspondance en main. Le prof était au tableau, en train d'expliquer les critères de divisibilité.

« Tu as un billet de retard ? Me demanda tranquillement Mr. Goujon.

J'hocha la tête et tendit l'objet. Il le prit, le lut et me regarda bizarrement. Ce prof avait la réputation d'être étrange, genre être tous le temps sur ses gardes. Je m'assit à ma place, sous les léger bruits moqueurs de mes camarades. C'est vrai que j'ai quelques kilos en trop : des grosses jambes, des bras épais et un ventre bien gonflé. Personne ne se gêne de me le faire remarquer, pour me remettre à ma place lors des disputes. Heureusement, j'ai quatre amies sur qui je peux compter. L'heure se passa lentement. La sonnerie me fit sursauter et je battis mon record de rapidité pour ranger mes affaires. Courant presque, je sortit du couloir et traversa la cour. Je me planta devant la grande grille en fer, attendant une pionne. Celle-ci arriva sans se presser, et ouvrit la porte de la liberté dans un grincement. Je jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi. Les autres externes arrivaient en trottinant. Pressée, je pris le chemin pour retourner chez moi sans attendre Vanessa. Mettant mes écouteurs, j'alluma mon MP4 et mis en route « Everybody Loves Me » de One Republic. Fredonnant le refrain, j'arriva trop rapidement à mon goût devant la porte électronique de l'immeuble. Je pianota les touches.

« Oui ? Grésilla la voix de ma mère dans l'interphone.

- C'est moi. »

Je poussa et l'odeur écœurante du produit qu'utilisait la femme ménage me prit à la gorge. Je grimaça et monta rapidement les marches. J'entra dans le corridor et fermis la porte en bois. Saluant ma mère, j'alla dans ma chambre. Arrivée devant mon lit, une violente douleur au crâne me fit crier. Je tomba sur le matelas, haletante. L'obscurité remplit peu à peu mon champ de vision et bientôt, je sombra dans l'inconscience.

…

J'ouvris les yeux. Éclairée par des milliers de torches, la salle était immense.

« Bienvenue à toi, ma fille.

Je tourna vivement la tête, surprise : la voix caverneuse semblait résonner de partout. Me remettant debout, je distingua un trône gigantesque. Une silhouette noire, toute aussi grande que le siège trônait dessus.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Lançais-je calmement.

- Satan, seigneur de la Géhenne et des démons. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Aira*.

- Aira ? Répétais-je sourdement en arquant un sourcil.

- Ma fille, accepte-tu de te mettre sous mes ordres ?

- Attendez une seconde. Pourquoi m'appelez-vous « ma fille ?

- Parce que je suis ton père, tout simplement.

- Vous avez trop regarder Star Wars…

- Pardon ?

- Non rien ! »

Je me maudis intérieurement.

« Bref, regarde-toi, fis Satan.

Obéissante, je baissa la tête. Et failli m'étrangler.


	2. Chapter 2

J'étais…maigre ! Mes vêtements avait disparu, laissant place à une sorte de combinaison noire dont les larges bandes de tissus rappelaient des flammes. Elle partait de mes chevilles, où des bottes pointues avaient élues domiciles, et serpentait autour de mes jambes fines, remontant sur mes cuisses dépourvues de graisse jusqu'à ma poitrine, passant mes bras. Ma partie intime d'en bas était cachée par une culotte noire elle aussi, mes seins à moitié découvert dont seul les tétons, l'espace autour et le bas étaient couvert. Je compris que je devais être incroyablement sexy dans cette tenue. En relevant le visage, ma langue heurta quelque chose de pointu. J'ouvris la bouche et passa mon pouce sur mes dents. Ce faisant, je découvrit que mes ongles étaient devenus très longs et vernis d'un vert sombre. Du sang coula de mon doigt. Prudemment, je toucha de ma langue mes dents. Mes canines étaient devenues terriblement acérées, semblables à celle d'un prédateur.

« Alors ? Questionna le seigneur.

- C'est génial ! M'écriai-je en fouettant l'air de ma queue.

Attendez…ma queue ?! Me tournant vers l'arrière, je constata avec incrédulité qu'une longue et fine queue noire au bout ébouriffé trônait au dessus de mes fesses.

- Même pour la queue ?

- Hum…Oui ! Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es ma fille. Mi démon, mi humaine. Ta mère possédait un pouvoir très convoité, aussi bien par les démons que par les exorciste. Tu le possède également. Un jour, elle a voulu aller dans la Géhenne, pour devenir une ennemie des exorciste. Ces derniers la torturaient quand ils arrivaient à l'attraper. Elle avait une telle haine envers eux qu'elle les tuait sans hésiter, obéissait au moindre de mes ordres. Une nuit, elle venu dans ma chambre et me demanda de lui faire un enfant qui pourrait continuer ce à quoi elle s'était vouée. J'ai accepté. Neuf moi plus tard, tu es née.

- Alors…c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas supporter ceux qui se montrent juste ? Comme les professeurs par exemple ?

- Oui.

- Père, j'exaucerais les dernières volontés de ma mère. Je suis à vos ordres, dis-je en relevant lentement les yeux.

- Sache que tu es plus puissante que tous les autres démons, excepté moi.

- Grâce à mon pouvoir ?

- Pas que. En plus de ta capacité, tu as obtenu mes flammes vertes, les plus destructrices. »

Je laissa mon regard se perdre dans les torches. Un sourire démoniaque étira mes lèvres, dévoilants mes longues canines.

« Dîtes-moi, Père…

- Oui ?

- Avant de tuer les exorcistes, pourrais-je m'entraîner un peu sur mes camarades de classe ?

- Oh, je comprend. Fais comme bon te semble, jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu.

- Merci. »

J'allais pouvoir me venger de tous ceux qui s'étaient moquer de moi. Cela allait être un véritable carnage.

Reviews ? S'il vous plait… *yeux tout mignon et larmoyant*


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Lorelei Of Darkness pour sa review ^_^

Je sortis de la salle et après avoir longuement marcher dans un couloir ( apparemment, toutes les pièces étaient éclairées par des torches ) déboucha sur une vaste falaise. Le ciel violet foncé était déchiré par des éclairs, tandis que de grandes flammes rouges orangées dansaient dans l'air. Le vent les attisaient, les faisant brûler encore plus haut. Mes cheveux détachés flottaient, comme de longues vagues. Je n'arrivais toujours pas y croire, malgré mon « indifférence » à la révélation de mon Père. J'inspira à fond l'air légèrement chaud, et me dit que c'était celui de l'Enfer. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Tournant les talons, je rentra dans le couloir et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme, sûrement âgé de vingt-deux ans. Deux cornes droites se dressaient sur son crâne, et un de ses yeux était barré d'une cicatrice.

« Je m'appelle Suri, votre humble serviteur. Ravi de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, ma Demoiselle, annonça-t-il en effectuant une grande révérence.

- J'ignorais que les termes de respect de ce genre était de vigueur pour les démons, m'étonnais-je.

- Seulement pour la famille de notre majestueux seigneur, expliqua-t-il en soutenant calmement mon regard.

- Ah, je comprend.

- Prenez cette couverture, il ne faudrait pas que vous attrapiez froid.

- Mais il fait chaud…

- Ici, il peut faire une canicule, ou bien un blizzard glacial.

- Très bien, soupirais-je.

- Merci. »

Je pris donc le tissu noir et m'enveloppa avec. La cape retombait souplement dans mon dos, un trou spécialement conçu pour la queue d'un démon en haut des fesses. Celle-ci se tordit soudain et se faufila dans l'espace qui lui était réservé. Constatant que deux lanières reliées l'une à l'autre frottaient contre ma nuque, je les passèrent au-dessus de ma tête. Elle se placèrent en bas de ma gorge. Je me tourna vers Suri, un peu gênée. Celui-ci me sourit, dévoilant plus des crocs que des dents.

« Cela vous va à ravir !

- Mais je n'ai que treize ans… Cette tenue ne fait-elle pas trop…trop… Hésitais-je.

- En forme démoniaque, votre âge est multiplié par trente. Vous avez donc 390 ans, mais un corps d'un démon âgé de quinze ans.

- Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de chose à apprendre…

- Oui, rit-il. »

Je le trouvait sympathique. Après, il pouvait aussi bien me détester et faire l'hypocrite. M'invitant d'une courbette à avancer, il me précéda dans les ténèbres du couloir.

Après maint détours, parce que je voulais visiter le plus possible le palais, nous arrivâmes devant une gigantesque porte incrustée d'onyx et de saphirs. Des démons sur des échelles toquaient contre la porte, et lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, je pus voir que des émeraudes avaient eux aussi été mis en…bois.

Suri poussa la porte, me ramenant à la réalité.

« Juste à temps, marmonna-t-il. »

Je ne pus l'interroger. Des milliers de personnes se tournèrent vers moi, me scrutant avec une expression curieuse.

« Voici le sujet de ce banquet. Je vous présente, mes chers serviteurs, ma fille Aira, clama la voix caverneuse de Satan. »

Tous se levèrent de leurs chaise puis s'inclinèrent très bas. J'avança à pas lents, un masque impassible sur le visage, mes longs cheveux bruns clairs se balançant au rythme de mes pas.

Malgré mon cœur qui battait la chamade, je restait calme. Seulement en apparence.

Les démons mâles me fixaient avec un sourire béat, les femelles avec une jalousie évidente.

« Ma jeune princesse, accepteriez-vous de venir à mes côtés ? Lança un vieux démon aux cheveux gris et aux profondes rides.

- Avec plaisir. »

Je m'assit donc sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il se lança dans un récit dont je compris rien. Par politesse, je l'écouta mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je commença vraiment en avoir assez.

« Pardonnez-moi, je vais prendre l'air, lui dis-je en me touchant la tempe.

- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? Proposa-t-il.

- Non merci, je pense que ça va aller. »

Je me leva et avisa un balcon à ma droite. J'ouvris discrètement la porte-fenêtre et sortit. Le ciel était maintenant noir, mais pas de Lune. L'air frais me fit agréablement frissonner, moi qui avait toujours préférée avoir froid que chaud. Alors que j'allais rentrer, cinq longues griffes se placèrent devant ma veine jugulaire, me bloquant de tous mouvements.

« Si tu bouges, je t'égorge comme on le ferait à un démon mineur.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo ! Déjà le quatrième chapitre… Bien, voici un petit lexique :

Aniue : grand frère

Otouto : petit frère

Nii-san : grand frère (oui, deux fois pour grand frère. Vous verrez pourquoi !)

Shimai : petite soeur

Une odeur sucrée chatouilla mon nez. Je resta immobile, tendue comme un arc.

« Pff, c'est pareil qu'avec Rin.

- Comment ça ?

- On fait tout un plat alors qu'elle est même pas capable de se défendre.

- Allons, relâche-la. »

Mon agresseur obéit. Je me retourna vivement et donna un coup de pied, visant la tête. Ma cible saisit ma cheville, m'immobilisant à nouveau. J'observa son visage. Un air passablement ennuyé, des cheveux verts sombres dont une pointe s'élevait sur son crâne, une sucette dans la bouche, des yeux entre le bleu et le vert cernés de noir. Il semblait avoir environ quinze ou seize ans.

« Je m'appelle Amaimon, roi de la terre. Je suis en quelque sorte ton grand frère. Ravi de te rencontrer.

- Ça te dérangerait de me lâcher ? »

Il eut l'air surpris, mais enleva sa main de mon pied.

« Quel caractère, chère shimai !

Je tourna légèrement la tête, de sorte à pouvoir voir les deux en même temps. Celui qui venait de parler était plus âgé, au moins vingt ou vingt deux ans. Contrairement à l'autre, il avait l'air presque joyeux, amusé. Ses cheveux violets dont une mèche rebiquait en arc de cercle me donnait une étrange impression. Il sourit, découvrant des canines pointues, typiques des démons.

- Je suis Méphisto Phéles, votre grand frère à tout les deux. Restez un peu calme, pour éviter que cette cérémonie ne se finisse en bain de sang. Le tien, Aira, fit-il d'un ton froid. »

Sur ces paroles, il entra dans la salle. Sans un mot, Amaimon le suivit, non sans me jeter un regard étrange. Je plissa légèrement les yeux et pénétra dans la salle, à la suite de mes frères.

« Approche, Aira.

Je leva la tête et vit un énorme index pourvu d'une griffe qui devait faire une de mes jambes tendu vers moi. Il se replia lentement et je le suivit.

- Acceptes-tu de te mettre sous mes ordres et de ne jamais me trahir, sous peine de perdre la vie ?

- Je l'accepte, répondis-je le cœur battant.

- Alors, prend Youko. Ce sabre contient tes flammes vertes et te permettra d'avoir un corps humain pour Shinjitsu.

- Merci Père. Je jure de ne jamais te trahir, d'obéir à tous tes ordres et de tuer tous les exorcistes qui se dresseront sur le chemin des démons. »

Mon discours fut approuvé par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Je m'inclina très bas et me relevant, tendit le bras, prise d'une brusque inspiration. Je claqua des doigts et sous les yeux surpris de l'assemblée, le sabre entouré de tissu gris aux lanières noires vola et comme par magie, atterrit dans ma main tendue. J'enleva la protection. Dégainant avec lenteur la superbe lame blanche*, de longues flammes vertes** léchèrent l'air. Elle entourèrent soudain mon corps, deux flammèches plus claires au-dessus de mes tempes. Ma queue s'arqua, mes canines poussèrent encore plus. Une sensation de puissance incroyable se déversait dans mon être, me faisant ressentir la sensation exaltante du combat. Je ne m'étais battu qu'une fois, contre une autre fille. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce sentiment. Des cris de surprise, de joies, je ne saurais comment les décrire me tirèrent de mes pensées.

Je referma d'un coup sec la garde, éteignant ainsi mes flammes. Tournant les talons dans un bruissement de cape, je sortis encore une fois de la salle par l'entrée principale. Des sifflements méprisant me fit m'arrêter. Je me retourna très lentement, les yeux réduits à deux fentes. Ce nouveau pouvoir devait me monter à la tête, vu qu'une colère sourde faisait bouillir mon sang, prenant peu à peu sur ma raison. La personne qui s'était moqué de moi était une femme attablée avec Méphisto, Amaimon et sept autres démons. D'une laideur épouvantable, on aurait dit une folle. Elle s'élança vers moi, je l'esquiva maladroitement. Avant que l'une de nous deux ne puisse attaquer une nouvelle fois, les autres démons à table avec elle s'interposèrent. On me saisit par les épaules et m'obligea à reculer. Je me débattis, mais la poigne était bien trop puissante. De longs ongles noirs m'entaillèrent la joue.

« Reste tranquille, tu n'a aucune chance contre elle.

Je reconnus avec surprise la voix.

- Amaimon ! »

Il ne répondit pas et me tira vers lui, c'est-à-dire en arrière. Me cognant contre son torse, je laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Qui a dit que les torses était moelleux ? En tout cas, pas celui d'Amaimon.

Une main saisit son poignet, une autre le mien. De concert, nous nous tournâmes vers leurs propriétaire. Méphisto, car c'était lui, nous entraîna dans un escalier, puis dans une chambre. Il ferma la porte, croisa les bras et me fixa d'un air profondément ennuyé.

« Est-ce que tu sais, Aira, que notre sœur aurait pu te faire bien mal ?

- Sœur ?

- Nous sommes sept au total.

- Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris…Désolé.

- Ça passe pour cette fois. Mais si il y en a une prochaine…menaça le démon.

- Tu n'est pas mon père !

- Merci, je le sais bien. Le paternel t'a assigné avec moi et Amaimon.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

- Que tu sera toujours avec nous deux.

- Génial… »

Je roula sur le ventre en soupirant sur le lit. Ma queue fouetta l'air et je m'amusa à lui faire des cercles. Chose difficile, mais je réussis quand même.

« Tu vas rester ici, dans la Géhenne pendant un an, le temps d'apprendre surtout à te battre, et nos cultures, continua Méphisto en lissant son noeud papillon.

- Un an ?!

- Oui, un an. »

Je re-roula en direction d'Amaimon. Bizarrement, j'étais en fait contente de rester avec eux. Lui souriant soudain, je me leva d'un bond.

« Où tu vas ? Me demanda ce dernier.

- Au toilette. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas m'envoler, lui répondis-je, la tête inclinée sur le côté. »

Il rougit, gonfla les joues et se détourna. Je ria et m'enferma dans l'endroit convoité. Mes besoins faits, je ressortit et constata avec étonnement mon frère se tordre sous les mains du plus âgé. Mort de rire, il tentait de s'échapper, mais à chaque fois Méphisto l'attrapait par sa queue désormais libre et le tirait vers lui.

« A-Aira ! A l'aide ! Haleta-t-il en me voyant.

Je bondit sur l'agresseur. Il m'attrapa par le bras, me plaqua sur le lit et me chatouilla. Je cria, tenta de me débattre moi aussi mais il était trop fort pour moi. Au bout d'un moment, le démon finit enfin par nous relâcher. A bout de souffle, nous nous regardâmes, Amaimon et moi.

« Merci…

- Pas de quoi.

- Allez au lit, lança Méphisto en claquant des doigts. »

Deux autres lits apparurent comme par enchantement et je me précipita sur le mien. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue heure que je finis par m'endormir, impatiente d'être à demain.

* Le sabre est de la même taille que celui de Rin.

** Voir l'image de la fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci encore une fois pour les reviews !

Lorelei of Darkness : ce sont mes préférés, alors oui, ça va être infernal ! Un fouet en métal rétractable ? J'ai peur… *recule se cacher derrière le bambou*

Je m'éveilla doucement. Sur le lit voisin, Amaimon semblait être profondément endormi, un filet de salive dégoulinant de sa bouche entrouverte. Je fis une grimace et me leva silencieusement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller mes frères. Sur la pointe des pieds, j'alla vers la large fenêtre encastrée dans le mur. Un gigantesque volcan crachait du feu aveuglant, imitant le soleil. La boule lumineuse retombait au bout d'un moment, alternant ainsi l'ombre et la lumière. Le ciel avait viré à un mauve pâle, apportant de la luminosité sur le vaste paysage apocalyptique qu'était la Géhenne. Un gémissement de douleur me tira de ma contemplation, me faisant me retourner. Le roi de la terre se tordait en deux, les mains plaquées sur son ventre gonflé.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demandais-je en avançant vers lui.

- J'ai mal au ventre…Gémit-il. »

J'arqua un sourcil, la tête un peu penchée sur la gauche.

« Méphisto ! Appelais-je d'une voix suppliante.

Un petit chien blanc, nœud papillon au cou apparut et dans un nuage rose, prit l'apparence du démon.

- Pourquoi crie-tu comme ça ?

D'un mouvement de la tête, je désigna Amaimon. Ce dernier cria et se tordit violement. Méphisto s'accroupit à son chevet, impassible. Il soupira, mit une main sur l'estomac de notre frère et décrivit des cercles. L'effet fut instantané : le roi de la terre émit un bruit de satisfaction et bientôt, se mit à ronronner.

- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas te goinfrer. Seulement, tu ne m'écoutes jamais…Lui dit le démon aux cheveux violets.

- Aniue, comment tu as fait ? Demandais-je, toujours étonnée.

- Je rêve où tu viens de m'appeler Aniue ?

- Tu préfères Méphisto ?

- Non, Amaimon m'appelle ainsi, donc… Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai le pouvoir unique de me transformer en chien.

- Ah, d'accord. »

Ces paroles me rappelèrent celle du paternel. _Ta mère possédait un pouvoir très convoité, aussi bien par les démons que par les exorcistes. Tu le possède également. _

Quel était ce pouvoir ? La meilleure idée serait d'aller voir Père pour lui demander. C'est ce que je fis. Devant l'immense porte incrustée de pierres précieuses, je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit.

« Aira. Que désires-tu ? Me salua Satan, à peine surpris de me voir.

- Quel es mon pouvoir ? Répondis-je de but en blanc. »

Le seigneur se tut. Finalement, il prit la parole :

« Les plus puissants démons peuvent faire ce qu'ils leurs plaisent rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Essaye donc.

J'obéis, le son produit résonnant étrangement dans la salle.

- Il ne se passe rien ! Grondais-je.

- Serviteurs, amenez les prisonniers, ordonna le roi de Géhenne.

Un instant plus tard, les concernés sortirent de l'obscurité, tenant des êtres aux visages cachés par une capuche blanche, comme leurs tuniques. Je fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Un des serviteurs poussa violement son prisonnier en ma direction. Celui-ci fit de nombreuses courbettes, me complimentant de ma beauté. Bref, il essayait de sauver sa peau. Le pauvre était vieux, le visage ridé, la croix du Christ autour du cou. C'est grâce à ce détail que je compris quel genre d'homme il était : un exorciste ! J'ouvris la bouche pour dévoiler mes dents acérées, semblable à celles d'Amaimon.

- Eh bien quoi ? Lançais-je dans un grognement menaçant.

- Claques encore une fois des doigts, dans sa direction.

Agacée, je mis mon pouce et mon majeur en position, dirigé vers le vieil homme qui voulut se reculer. Je ne lui en laissa pas le temps, le léger bruit troublant le silence qui s'était installé. Aussitôt, une tornade brumeuse l'éleva du sol et se mit à rapetisser autour de son corps, lui broyant apparemment les os. L'exorciste hurla un mélange de peur et de douleur, et retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Oh, très pratique…Fis-je, ravie. »

Le rire sinistre du seigneur de Géhenne résonna et je joignit ma voix à la sienne, fixant avec satisfaction le corps sans vie étendu à mes pieds.

_3 jours plus tard…_

Je marcha d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, de mauvaise humeur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Depuis que j'avais dégainer mon sabre, j'étais devenue plus irritable, plus colérique. Déjà que j'avais un caractère de merde, ça c'était pas arrangé en apprenant que j'étais un démon. Père avait demandé à me voir, disant que c'était urgent. Je poussa la porte, pénétra dans la salle et me planta, une main sur la hanche, devant le trône du seigneur.

« Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Tu va rester ici pendant un an et-

- Méphisto me l'avait déjà dit.

- Ah ? Parfait alors. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

- Quoi donc, alors ?

- Cela concerne ta mission avec tes frères. »


	6. Chapter 6

- Ma mission ? Répétais-je.

- Après t'être entraînée pendant un an à Géhenna, tu retourneras à Shinjitsu avec Méphisto et Amaimon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, le Shinjitsu ? L'interrompis-je.

- C'est… Il y a deux mondes principaux : le Shinjitsu ou la Vérité et le Kyosu ou l'Imaginaire. Le premier est là où les habitants croient que par exemple, les démons sont soit des êtres venu du Mal avec Dieu etc. soit, dans notre cas, des personnages fictifs. Alors que dans le Kyosu, les démons ce sont nous. Moi, mes enfants, Géhenna et Assiah. Tout ce qui nous entoure est réel, les humains du Shinjitsu ne le savent pas. Et pourtant, de nombreuses personnes venant de l'Imaginaire sont dans le monde de la Vérité, expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Je comprends…

- Pour en revenir à la mission, vous aurez la charge de surveiller les alentours.

- Où il faudra se rendre ?

- Dans l'établissement où tu étais avant.

- M-mais pourquoi ?

- Une énergie inconnue est là-bas. De plus, un groupe de démons se rebellent, voulant obtenir le pouvoir. Pour l'instant, ce n'est rien, mais si ils trouvent l'énergie…

- Vous souhaitez donc que ces rebelles meurent ?

- Si il le faut, oui. Mais ils vont commettre des crimes qui attireront l'attention, et les exorcistes vont rappliquer en voyant que c'est l'œuvre typique des démons.

- Et ? Lançais-je, ne comprenant avec peine où en voulait venir mon Père.

- Un démon ayant été aidé par quelqu'un lui en est redevable, l'obéissance absolue si cette personne l'a sauvé de la mort. Si vous empêchez les exorcistes de tuer les rebelles, vous pourrez les tenir sous vos ordres.

- C'est astucieux, reconnus-je. Très bien, tout sera fait selon vos ordres. »

Je pivota et sortit, les nerfs à vifs. Impatiente de commencer l'entraînement, de réaliser la mission, je ne pus retenir une plainte excitée. Montant en quatrième vitesse les escaliers je rentra dans la chambre que nous avions partagés, Amaimon, Méphisto et moi. Ceux-ci étaient repartis à Assiah, les devoirs du directeur de la Croix-Vraie étant assez urgent.

« Princesse ?

Je me retourna et me détendit en voyant Suri sur le pas de la porte.

- Oui ?

- Voulez-vous vous détendre dans un bain chaud ?

- Avec joie. »

Il s'inclina et disparut. Quelques instants plus tard, il revient et m'informa que c'était prêt. Je le suivis dans la salle de bain. Elle était ni trop grande ni trop petite, si on ne comptait pas le fait qu'on puisse tenir à cinq dedans en étant à l'aise. Blanche, bordée de doré, elle avait tout d'une salle d'eau normale. Je me déshabillai, en surveillant du coin de l'œil Suri qui me tournait le dos pour me laisser un peu de pudeur. Pénétrant doucement dans l'eau chaude, je poussai un soupir de bien-être. La tête reposant sur un coin de la grande baignoire, je m'amusai à tracer des formes dans la mousse. Je me leva en m'assurant que mon serviteur ne me regardait toujours pas et me savonna. Une fois cette chose faite, je me rassit et appela le démon :

« Suri, peux-tu me savonner le dos s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, Princesse. »

Il s'approcha, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder autre chose que mon dos. Je sentis qu'il déplaçait mes cheveux bruns sur mon épaule et ses mains tracèrent des cercles apaisant sur mes omoplates, descendant puis remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il arrêta et je compris qu'il avait fini. Retournant à sa place précédente, c'est-à-dire près de la porte, il essuya au passage ses mains couvertes de mousse sur une petite serviette. Je tourna le robinet, me rinça et sortant de la baignoire, prit une serviette que j'enroula autour de mon corps. Une fois sèche et habillé d'un kimono en guise de pyjama, j'entama ma deuxième nuit à Géhenna.


	7. Chapter 7

- Princesse, réveillez-vous !

J'émis un gémissement de protestation.

- L'entraînement commence aujourd'hui, il faut vous lever !

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux, sortit le nez des draps blancs et fixa Suri avec des grands yeux brillants.

- Je me prépare et j'arrive ! Criais-je en bondissant hors du lit.

Je brossa mes cheveux, mes dents et m'habilla. En fait, j'avais juste à claquer des doigts pour mettre mes vêtements.

« Hé, p'tite sœur !

Je me retourna et découvrit avec une surprise mélangée de ravissement Amaimon adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Amaimon ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

Il eut l'air surpris de ma chaleur mais, s'avançant vers moi, il m'ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux. Ce fut à mon tour de ne plus trop comprendre. En à peine trois jours, il m'appréciait déjà ? Pour l'instant, il était en train de ruiner ma coiffure.

- Arrête, je viens juste de me coiffer ! Râlais-je en le repoussant gentiment. »

Je n'avais eu que des sœurs, adultes; mariées et mères désormais. Cela me faisait étrange -mais extrêmement plaisir- d'avoir un frère qui n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi. En forme démoniaque, bien sûr. M'arrachant à mes réflexions, je sortis de la mini salle de bain, réplique conforme de celle d'à côté. Suri m'attendait dans le couloir, s'inclinant devant Amaimon lorsque nous passâmes devant lui mais je m'arrêta.

« Princesse ? Interrogea mon serviteur en me regardant.

- Passe devant, ordonnais-je. Je ne connais pas le chemin, moi.

- A vos ordres. »

Il obéit, et traversant le palais, nous atterrîmes devant une forêt sombre. Marchant en silence, une clairière entourée non d'arbres mais de pierres pointues apparut. D'un bond, Amaimon franchit celle qui devait garder l'entrée. Suri préféra l'escalader, ce qu'il fit sans difficulté. Quand à moi, je voulais tenter quelque chose. Je claquai des doigts en direction du sol, l'image d'une petite tornade autour de mes pieds à l'esprit. Aussitôt, mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines, tandis que le sifflement caractéristique du vent résonna dans mes oreilles. Je regarda avec satisfaction le tourbillon blanc m'élever dans les airs, passant au-dessus de la pointe rocheuse et me déposant avec douceur au sol, devant des Amaimon et Suri abasourdis.

« Pour commencer, on va s'échauffer, travailler l'endurance et votre pouvoir. Si on a le temps, on améliora votre maîtrise de vos flammes et votre sabre, annonça mon serviteur en se reprenant.

- Oui professeur, fis-je, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. »

Le dit professeur rougit. Je ria et entama des étirements, imité par Suri. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Amaimon, assis en haut d'un arbre sans feuilles. Se rongeant l'ongle du pouce, il nous observait avec un air tranquille. Ensuite, nous fîmes des tours de clairière pendant environ une heure. Étonnée de n'être qu'à peine essoufflé, je fixai le démon qui lui semblait complètement frais. Pour la seconde fois, nous refîmes, pendant une heure encore des tours autour des pierres, cette fois. L'endurance était terminée. Maintenant, le pouvoir. Je visualisai une tornade beaucoup plus grande que celle de tout à l'heure, qui ravageait l'arbre derrière moi et claqua des doigts. Un fracas me fit ouvrir les yeux : l'arbre était tombé, ses racines pointant vers le ciel rose foncé. Je souris, enchantée. Un sifflement impressionné agrandit mes zygomatiques et je me retournai vers mon frère qui regardait les dégâts. J'utilisai de nouveau mon don, m'élevant à sa hauteur. D'une légère pichenette, il m'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin. Je me rééquilibrai sans difficulté, désormais accroupis.

« Il me semble que vous n'avez aucun mal avec votre pouvoir, Princesse, dit Suri en allant chercher une épée derrière un des rochers.

- Je crois bien. »

Redescendant à une vitesse vertigineuse, j'atterris avec légèreté sur l'herbe.

« Regardez ce sabre, ordonna Suri.

- Oui et bien ?

- Enflammez-le. Sans utiliser Youko. »

J'obéis, l'arme brûlant aussitôt. Le démon murmura quelque chose, prit un autre sabre et se mit en position d'attaque. Comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer, je fis de même et dégaina Youko, les flammes entourant mon corps. Il s'élança vers moi, je contra. Tourbillonnant ensemble, le combat devenu acharné.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour les reviews ! Info : j'ai changée quelques petites choses pour les chapitres précédents.

J'esquivai d'un mouvement de tête le sabre tendu dans ma direction. Le sang dégoulina le long de ma joue. N'y prêtant aucune attention, je poignardai en plein cœur le rebelle.

« On…y arrivera…On sait…que vous avez une mission…Les rebelles auront…l'énergie…haleta-t-il en crachant son liquide vital sur ma poitrine.

- Et nous, on vous tuera si il le faut. »

D'un coup sec, je dégageai la lame du corps, qui s'écroula à mes pieds sous mes yeux indifférents. Ma mission réussie, je décidai de rentrer au palais, où Méphisto et Amaimon m'attendaient pour partir au Shinjitsu. Le temps avait passé si vite…Secouant légèrement la tête, je fis demi-tour. Une flaque d'eau attira mon attention, et je m'y accroupi. Le liquide translucide fit apparaître un visage au teint porcelaine, où deux yeux verts glacés semblaient être vidé d'émotions. Mes cheveux noirs, attachés en une haute queue de cheval, reposaient sur mon épaule dénudée. Je les repoussa et lissa avec les doigts les deux mèches qui encadraient mon visage, jusqu'au pommettes. Oui, j'étais d'une beauté envoûtante, tous les démons le disaient. Je gratta le sang séché sur ma joue et une fois la dernière trace disparue, me releva. Le chemin était long, mais cela ne me posa pas vraiment problème, ainsi je pourrai réfléchir à mon aise. L'idée de revoir mes anciennes amies et mes camarades de classe me dérangeait. Je n'étais plus la même et être entourée de personne normale avait de quoi m'inquiéter. Mon comportement allait être différent, surtout quand on avait conscience de ce qu'avait prévu Aniue. Il deviendrait le directeur du collège et Amaimon et moi -sous la forme de deux élèves, l'un nouveau et l'autre une habituée- devront « enquêter » sur l'emplacement de la source d'énergie inconnue. Dès que l'un de nous deux auraient quelque chose, il devra immédiatement en informer le démon. Bien sûr, je pourrai faire n'importe quoi, aucune punition ne me tombera dessus. Et je comptais bien en profiter pour faire vivre un calvaire aux professeurs. Quand aux élèves, si ils se rendent compte que je ne suis plus la même Chloé Prapuolenis avant que ne tombe inconsciente dans ma chambre, je les menacerais de les tuer. Je le pourrais, les sentiments ne sont quelques choses que les démons se soucient. Du moins pas d'une manière comme les humains, quels qu'ils soient. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que je suis devant la porte d'entrée principale du palais royal. Les démons s'inclinèrent ; je m'engouffra dans le gigantesque bâtiment et courut jusque dans la salle où résidait Satan. Amaimon et Méphisto se tournèrent vers moi, un sourire sur le visage. Je le leur rendis, heureuse de les revoirs. Lorsque j'arrivai à la hauteur d'Amaimon, il me tapota gentiment la tête, et Méphisto me caressa la joue du doigt. Me tendant une sucette, le roi de la terre croqua la sienne en souriant.

« Nous partons maintenant, si tu es prête, Aira, annonça le démon aux cheveux violets.

- Aucun problèmes, répondis-je en le fixant.

- Alors allons-y. »

Il quitta la salle, suivit d'Amaimon et moi. Une porte, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, fut ouverte par une clé dorée à la forme étrange. Ce geste me rappela celui pour accéder à Assiah. Sauf que là, en passant par le meuble, ce ne fut pas dans l'académie de la Croix-Vraie que je déboucha, mais devant mon ancien collège.


	9. Chapter 9

Eh non, ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre. Juste un petit message pour vous dire que…j'arrête la fic. Je suis désolé mais, en fait, je n'ai pas d'excuses. Cependant, je vais la réécrire. Je ne vais pas supprimer « Princesse des Enfers », mais en faire une nouvelle, qui je l'espère, sera à la hauteur de l'ancienne.


End file.
